Shop 'Til You Drop
by Dr. Franklinstein
Summary: Maura takes Jane shopping and one thing leads to another. Established Rizzles. One-shot. Smut/PWP.


**A/N:** Two things: one, this is my first smut piece so _constructive_ criticism is appreciated; and two, thanks for the idea **tplunker**!

* * *

"Wait! I just need to rest my feet for a minute and then I'll be ready again." Jane exhales as she slouches into an armchair, stretching out her long, tanned legs and rolling her ankles.

"All right." Maura complies, blindly sitting down on the chair across from the brunette while checking her wristwatch, fully intending to count down the sixty seconds Jane requested.

"Really Maur? You're actually timing me?" She asks incredulously.

"Mhm." Maura replies with an impish grin. "You've got about another fifty seconds, Baby. Use them wisely."

Jane rolls her eyes and runs her fingers through her dark, wavy locks. "Ugh! You can be _so_ literal sometimes!" Maura simply shrugs, still smiling. _Oh the things we put up with for love!_ Jane muses, taking a sip of her coffee while studying her girlfriend, whose eyes are still on her Chanel wristwatch.

"Oh! Would you look at that? Your minute is up! Time to go!" Maura commands, tapping her watch, slowly rising from the chair she was perched on. After smoothing out the wrinkles on her emerald Versace dress, the honey-blonde gathers her Chloe handbag and points to the plethora of shopping bags at her feet. "Jane, will you please help me with these?" She requests, smiling sweetly.

"Only if you give me a kiss." Jane tantalizes, taking one last swig of her coffee before tossing her empty cup in the corner trash bin. Extricating herself from the armchair, the taller woman takes a step toward Maura, lacing the fingers of her right hand with that of her companion's left, her other hand delicately stroking Maura's cheek.

Gazing up at her detective's unwavering stare, Maura succumbs and seductively licks her lips, inches barely separating their mouths. Gravitating towards one another, the smaller woman quickly dodges the lip-lock and kisses her cheek. Pulling away she sees her love gaping back at her. "What? You said to give you a kiss!" Maura smirks, sauntering out the door and onto the concrete sidewalk feeling aroused all of the sudden.

Prying her eyes from the backside of the retreating honey-blonde, Jane focuses them on the shopping bags at her feet. "Yeah, but I didn't mean on my cheek!" She murmurs.

Once Jane joins Maura on the sidewalk, they begin heading toward their next destination. After a couple of minutes of walking silently, the honey-blonde speaks up. "I can't believe you made me go in there Jane!" She whines.

The brunette laughs at this sudden outburst. "It wasn't a sleazy brothel! It was a Starbuck's for Heavens sake!"

"Well, it was close enough. I mean, could that barista have come on to you any stronger?" She counters. "She was this close to grabbing you from across the counter and shoving her tongue down your throat!" She persists, raising her right hand up with her thumb and forefinger centimeters apart.

"She was?" Jane replies with a puzzled look on her face, replaying the events that happened earlier. "No way!" She concludes, dismissing her girlfriend's accusations.

Maura comes to a halt, causing Jane to stop walking as well. Turning around, the detective notices Maura giving her a serious look. After a moment of receiving a clueless look in return, the honey-blonde raises her eyebrows. "Oh my god! You didn't even notice?!"

Realizing how out of proportion the situation is being blown, Jane replies with the most soothing voice she can muster. "Maura, Baby, honestly, I didn't notice." She takes a step closer to the smaller woman. The brunette wants to give her a reassuring hug, but her hands are occupied with shopping bags full of couture and Maura would be even more irate if her recent purchases got damaged or, heaven forbid, wrinkled.

The medical examiner looks into Jane's eyes, searching for the truth.

"Maura, I _swear_ I didn't notice." Jane sighs, a smile stretching across her face. "Maur, when I'm with you, everyone and everything else is a blur. I only have eyes for you; you're all mine, my own beautiful, smart, and goofy doctor. You make me so happy. I love you with all my heart and _only_ you."

"I love you, too." Maura responds, mirroring the brunette's smile.

"And nothing can change that, _especially_ not some harlot of a barista." The taller woman states with a wink.

Maura giggles and hugs her Italian beauty, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "What did I do to deserve you?" She whispers.

Jane chuckles. "I've been wondering the same thing. You must've been a saint in your previous life to deserve a Rizzoli." She jests, earning a playfully slap to the arm from the honey-blonde.

_**Twenty minutes later….**_

"God, are we there yet?" Jane complains, sounding like a 'Smurfs' rerun, her arms burning from the burden of carrying all the bags from one boutique to the next.

"Yes, it's right here." Maura replies, opening the door for Jane.

Once inside the store and able to look at the merchandise, the detective realizes where Maura has led her.

Victoria's Secret.

Jane whips around to look at Maura, who has a mischievous grin plastered across her adorable face. "Since we've been so good lately, I'd say we're due for something a little naughty. Wouldn't you agree?" The honey-blonde flirts.

"Oh yeah." She confirms, instantly titillated at the prospect of seeing which lingerie set Maura will select this time.

"Great! Now put those bags down and start shopping." Maura replies before waving down a sales girl for assistance.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"How's your first outfit looking, Sweetie?" Maura shouts from the neighboring dressing room she's occupying next to Jane's.

"I just…have to…get this…strap to go…" Jane mutters, banging around in her dressing room. "Got it!"

"Come over here! I want to see!" The honey-blonde demands, smiling with satisfaction as she checks out her black and purple barely there outfit in the mirror.

Poking her head out of her dressing room, Jane looks to the left and then to the right, making sure the coast is clear. Swiftly tip-toeing to Maura's dressing room, she knocks twice prior to barging in as soon as it cracks open.

"Haha, take it easy, Honey." Maura chides as Jane almost bowls her over. Once she closes the door behind them, the smaller woman turns around and gawks at the sultry vision in front of her. Adorned in a blood red corset top with black lace trim and matching thong and garters, her Italian mate has never looked so delectable.

When Maura doesn't immediately respond, Jane becomes anxious. "What? Is it that bad?" She worries, looking at herself in the mirror; turning this way and that.

"Uh uh. It's that good." The honey-blonde purrs, closing the distance between her and the brunette. Slinking her arms around the taller woman's neck, Maura pulls her down into a soft sensual kiss, which doesn't stay that way for long.

Deepening the kiss, Jane wraps her strong arms around the honey-blonde's waist, moaning and reveling in the feel of her soft lips and heat as their bodies rub together. Pulling away, the brunette looks down at Maura and takes a moment to assess her outfit. "You look absolutely stunning, Baby." She states breathlessly.

"You think so?" She asks coyly, executing a perfect little pirouette to show off the rest of her ensemble.

"Oh, I know so." Jane replies with lust in her eyes, extending her arms to ensnare the object of her affection, but fails as the honey-blonde briskly sidesteps her embrace.

"Wait, I have another outfit to try on." With her hand on the door, Maura continues. "Give me two minutes, please?" She requests, opening the door slightly.

Jane pouts and pauses at the door. "Can I at least get another kiss before I go?"

"I don't know, can you?" She teases.

"Maura!" She groans, annoyed with her grammar-obsessed girlfriend correcting her. "_May_ I please have another kiss? On the lips." She immediately adds, remembering what happened earlier when she didn't clarify where she wanted it.

"Of course." Maura chuckles, rising onto her tippy-toes she presses a gentle kiss on her lips. "Now, scam!" She giggles, ushering the brunette out the door.

"It's 'scram' Maura." She corrects to the closed door.

"How's it going?" The sales girl asks behind the brunette, startling her into quickly rotating around so she can position her backside to the wall. "Do you want me to bring you anything else?"

"No, no, no." She responds, her voice taking on a high-pitched nervous quality, heat rising in her cheeks. "I'm fine. Thanks." She finishes, inching her way toward her dressing room which, at the moment, feels fifty feet away rather than the five feet it actually is.

"Okay. Well this one looks great on you!" The sales girl observes with enthusiasm. "But I think, the strap should be a little higher. Here turn around, I'll fix it."

Before Jane can protest, the sales girl has already turned her back around and has started adjusting the straps. The detective is mortified; she can't believe she's standing there with her ass hanging out for the entire world to see.

"There, you're all set!" The sales girl proclaims before going on her merry way.

"Thanks." Jane replies, finally reaching the safe confines of her dressing room. _Crap, now Maura's gonna freak out again! Wait, why's she laughing?_ "So it's okay for a young girl in a lingerie store to make a move on me but not a barista?" She inquires, completely bewildered.

"She's just doing her job Jane." She counters, still giggling.

"Yeah, well, warn me next time! " The brunette huffs.

"Oh, don't fret, Sweetie. I'll make it up to you." She guarantees. "I'm almost done over here."

"Oh, you owe me all right." Jane grumbles to herself.

"Okay, I'm coming over. Open the door." Maura instructs in a loud whisper, taking one final look at herself in the mirror.

Padding over to the dressing room more gracefully than Jane, Maura opens the door and pops her head in, hiding the rest of her body behind the door. "Sit down and close your eyes." The smaller woman requests. Obliging her, the brunette moves over to the wall with the plush bench and sits down, closing her eyes.

Seeing that she followed her directions, Maura enters and silently closes the door behind her. Standing in front of the brunette, hands on her hips, she whispers. "Open them."

Slowly opening her eyes, Jane gazes at her from head to toe, then back up again; absorbing the gorgeous sight before her. Dressed in a white lace babydoll, the doctor looks like a bride on her honeymoon; so pure and earnest, full of longing and love. Licking her lips, the Italian finally finds her voice. "Maur, you look…beautiful." She coos. "And sexy as hell!" She exclaims, a coquettish grin spreading across her face.

Smiling demurely, Maura twirls around slowly for the brunette's viewing pleasure. "Come here." Jane purrs, outstretching her hand; taking it, Maura allows herself to be guided onto Jane's lap. Straddling her thighs, the smaller woman interlaces her fingers behind the brunette's neck while she snakes her arms around the honey-blonde's waist, fingers melding into her body. Nuzzling the detective's neck, Maura plants tender kisses along the way to her cheek and mouth, where Jane hungrily devours her lips, eliciting groans of pleasure from both women.

When the two women part to inhale some much-needed air, Maura whispers. "So is this a keeper?"

"Mmhmm, definitely." Jane mumbles, raining kisses down the column of her neck. The gentleness of the detective's kissing and licking and sucking makes the doctor giggle, but soon finds herself moaning softly. Smiling with satisfaction, Jane lets her fingers meander up over the lace along Maura's torso, brushing against the underside of her breast. Pushing the fabric aside, the brunette's mouth encases the turgid nipple, swirling her tongue around before raking her teeth across it.

"Oh Baby, that feels so good." Maura whimpers as she clutches the back of Jane's scalp, crushing her face tightly against her chest, adding more pressure.

Aroused by the honey-blonde's verbal admission, Jane slides her hand up to her other breast. Tugging on the erect nub through the rough material, another soft moan escapes from the honey-blonde's luscious lips; her hips undulating, seeking relief where she needs it the most.

Needing her lips on hers, Maura places her hand on the brunette's cheek and guides her face back up to her mouth for a passionate kiss; lips crashing together with raw desire, tongues exploring the territory of each others mouths. "I'm supposed to be making it up to you." Maura whispers against her lips. "Now relax." She commands, gently kissing her now. But being her stubborn self, Jane doesn't relinquish control so easily and intensifies the kiss yet again. Only this time, Maura forcibly yanks the corset apart and roughly grabs each of the brunette's breasts; her thumbs brushing across the rigid nipples, sending shivers throughout Jane's body. Pulling back briefly, the honey-blonde watches Jane's eyes flutter, loving how she responds to her every touch.

Spurred on by her reactions, Maura leans down and replaces her left hand with her mouth, licking and sucking the brunette's right nipple, eliciting quiet moans of pleasure from both women; Jane's fingers tangling in honey-blonde tresses. Just the thought of Maura doing things to her makes her wet her, but _watching_ Maura do these things to her absolutely makes her drip. Maura switches her attention to Jane's left breast, tweaking and pinching the nipple with her teeth, evoking a hiss and a loud feral groan from Jane.

"Shh, keep it down Sweetie." Maura admonishes, releasing her nipple with a 'pop'.

"Okay just..please. Don't stop. It feels so fucking good. Oh sh—" She gasps as she feels Maura's knuckles graze against her sex through the thong and whimpers when she stops.

"Jane, you're going to have to keep it down." She murmurs against her lips, one hand still massaging Jane's breast while the other skims across the small area of exposed skin on the brunette's hip.

"Okay, I'll try." She promises, kissing Maura softly on the lips, her hand at the small of her back pressing the honey-blonde closer to her.

Staring into each other's eyes, Maura moves her hand from Jane's hips and lazily glides her fingertips up and down her side, over the detective's corset-clad stomach, until finally reaching her destination. As her palm cups the brunette's heat between her legs, Maura kisses her roughly, successfully stifling Jane's moan. Still tangled in a lip-lock, Maura slips her fingers underneath Jane's thong and slowly circles her swollen clit.

Breaking the kiss, Jane sharply sucks in air before lowering her head to devour one of Maura's nipples. "Please Maur…I need you…inside me." She begs against her chest.

Acquiescing to her request, Maura slides through her dripping folds and easily inserts two fingers; the velvety wetness causing Maura's own sex to throb and dampen. _God, there's nothing more wonderful than filling her up like this_.

"Oh fuck!" The Italian groans at the pleasurable intrusion, her head tilting back, thudding against the wall.

"Does it feel good, Baby?" Maura smiles as she continues to slowly thrust in and out of Jane.

"Oh…fuck…yes!" Jane gasps, each word punctuated by each pump of Maura's fingers. "Right…uhh…there!"

Desperately wanting to bring Jane to a mind-blowing orgasm, the doctor picks up the pace of her thrusts, the butt of her palm hitting Jane's clit each and every time. "You're so beautiful." The hone-blonde murmurs, leaning forward to nip and lick the column of Jane's throat.

Jane begins whimpering, signaling she's close to the edge. Craving to see the brunette's face as the ripples of pleasure coarse through her body, Maura cups the back of her neck with her free hand and pulls her head up. Meeting her gaze, the honey-blonde sees pure want and hunger staring back at her and plunges faster and harder into Jane's sex, eliciting wet sucking noises that are music to her ears. Nothing turns Maura on more than the knowledge that she has such a potent effect on the detective and it makes her head swim with lust and need.

Constricting her grip around her lover, Jane mutters a stream of 'Fuck's and 'Maura's between pants as intense pleasure courses threw her body; her hips riding out the aftershocks before her body goes limp.

Burying her nose in loose brunette curls, Maura inhales the familiar and intoxicating aroma. Slowly, the honey-blonde removes her fingers from Jane's center and brings them to her mouth, lapping up the savory, sweet taste of her lover.

Hearing slurping sounds accompanied by lengthy moans, Jane lifts her head up and looks into Maura's lust-filled hazel eyes as she licks off every last drip of her essence. "I love you." She sighs, tenderly pressing her lips to the smaller woman's, tasting herself.

"I love you more." Maura replies, placing another kiss to her lips.

With a start, the women are shaken from their sex-induced euphoria when they hear a knock on their dressing room door. "Is everything all right in there? I heard some, uh, noises."

"Yes, it is! We'll be out in a minute! Thanks!" Maura responds, giggling softly as she tenderly strokes Jane's blushing dimpled cheeks with her thumbs. "Come on, let's get changed so we can have some alone time before Angela gets home." She breathes against the brunette's lips before capturing them in a short kiss.

"Mmm, you don't have to tell me twice!" Jane responds, wiggling her eyebrows. "But you're driving cuz I don't think I can possibly _walk_ after that!"

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are loved! :-)


End file.
